


Goodbye My Lover

by TheColorAbi



Category: All Time Low, Cassadee Pope - Fandom, Hey Monday
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Leaving, Sadness, breakdown - Freeform, walk away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: Having your girlfriend leave you for another man is always hard, especially having discussed your future with her just last week...





	Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "January 18th, 2012" under my username, The Color Abi.

The short women wipes away her tears as her now ex-boyfriend just keeps nodding his head, eyes concentrating on the hardwood flooring of his apartment’s living room. “You said forever over and over.” His voice is weak and his heart is breaking; how can she do this too him? “You said last week that you want to one day marry me.”  
  
She perches on the edge of the couch besides him, hand patting his shoulder in sympathy. “I’m sorry Rian but things have changed.” The tears that she has to keep wiping away are as fake as her bright blonde streaked hair; she’s too good at this, like she's done this a million times before. “It’s not like I planned to fall in love with Mike.” He looks up at her with wide eyes. “He loves me too Rian, I would have stayed with you if he’d not.” Because that makes him feel  _so_  much better.  
  
His heart is pounding so hard that he can hear it in his ears along with the blush that gushes through his veins. “You’re leaving me for one of your band mates?” It’s fucked up, wrong and against all of the unwritten rules of being in a band and touring. She should know that you do not fall in love with your band mates, it creates problems and will probably one day break up the band. “What do Alex and Patrick think of it?”  
  
She shrugs, “We’ve not told them about our relationship yet but think about it Rian, me and Mike grew up together and we’ve been in bands for years now; it was bound to happen someday.” But she’s wrong. His band have been together since High School and none of them have fallen in love with one another. “Look, I’ve got to go, I left Mike outside in the car, we’re going to go for drinks with the guys and tell them the good news.”  
  
“Cassadee, you leaving me for another fucking guy isn’t “good news”.” She shakes her head whilst standing up, straightening out her skirt as she does so. She’s so beautiful in his eyes and that just makes her ending their three year relationship for another guy so much worse, “There’s other news?”  
  
She nods before looking up, her arm with that weird tattoo going to her hair where her fingers ruffle the layers up. “I’m trying to get pregnant.” And that’s the piece of news that hurts the most because he wants a family with her and to marry her and, and he really wants to spend the rest of his life with her; until death do them part. “I’ve got to go Rian, I’ll pick the stuff up I have here after I get back off tour.”  
  
He nods, “Okay.” He looks back down at the hardwood flooring with a lump in his throat, “I’ll truly miss you Cassadee, I really will because I love you, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before.” She just smiles slightly because she has no idea what to say in reply. She does love him but not like he loves her, come to think about it, she doesn’t think she ever has loved him as much as he loves her. “Can I have one last kiss goodbye?”  
  
Cassadee bends over; her hands leaning on his knees which makes him look up, “Goodbye Rian.” She pecks his cheek gently which makes the tears fall fast and heavy; that isn’t what he meant when he asked for one last kiss goodbye. “You’ll be happier without me.”  
  
She leaves in a breeze which makes Rian really think; was this all a figment of his imagination? But deep down inside, Rian knows that she’s gone for good and somehow he’ll find a way to live on without her...


End file.
